mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako
Mako is the lifeblood and energy of all things in the universe, found flowing through all things from rocks to trees to animals and the void of space itself. In its purest form, it is a vibrant blue-green plasma, however it is found in several forms throughout the universe. This article is written from an informatory standpoint. There are some things written here that your character--or any character for that matter--probably never could've known about from an in-universe point of view. Scientific Scrutiny There is actually very little evidence to debunk the existence of Mako within the human body. Accurate and trusted accounts of "Mako-manipulators" are recorded as far back as before the apocalypse, and the concentration of Mako in one's system can even be measured with specialised equipment(Though the accuracy of such apparatus is questionable at best). It is equally difficult to disprove the general existence of Mako, because of its important role as a power source in many parts of the world. Circulation Mako is constantly circulating through the body in an ever-flowing circuit. Excess Mako is stored in the seven Chakras, though every inch of the body is constantly saturated. Even in death, the circuit never ceases to flow, and all Mako left in the body slowly escapes into the Earth as the body decomposes. It is possible, however, to temporarily block the flow of Mako in a living body using specialised techniques. Doing so can have a large variety of effects depending on the position and size of the blockage, however generally this can cause great pain or discomfort, and potentially even death. Mako behaves in a similar manner to vitamin C in the body in the sense that if a person has more Mako than they can store, it will simply be rapidly vented from their system--though everyone's Mako capacity is different. There exist techniques to increase one's own storage capacity, and to hold onto excess Mako and prevent it from leaving the body. Though the latter can often be quite dangerous, the former is usually highly ineffective. Ventilation Mako can be expelled from any of the thousands of nearly invisible specialised pores or "vents" throughout the body. These pores can occasionally become clogged due to illness or injury, however even to someone who frequently expels large amounts of Mako, this generally presents little risk as usually few if any of them are clogged in this way. It is possible however for these pores to become clogged in great number, which can make it difficult to cast spells or manifest auras. Absorption Mako is constantly and passively absorbed from the atmosphere by all living things, and likewise, expelled Mako is constantly and passively absorbed into the atmosphere. There are more direct and quicker ways of absorbing Mako, however. Consuming fresh foods is a good way to suck up some extra energy, for example. Though rare and difficult to find, consuming raw Mako is another way to boost one's Mako supply. Manipulation All creatures possess the inherent ability to manipulate their Mako to perform miracle-like feats, though few have the training or natural ability to fully control this power, or manipulate it on a large scale. Those who do, however, can perform amazing feats such as controlling the weather, invoking the elements, weaving solid matter from thin air, and conjuring beings from other worlds. It takes a great degree of conditioning to do any of these things, however, and few people dabble in multiple branches of Mako Manipulation; Someone who is very skilled in fire magic is unlikely to also be adept with water magic or conjuration, for example. Manifest Mako As the name would suggest, Manifest Mako is Mako that, when emitted from a user, manifests into different forms, specifically illusions. These illusions can vary greatly depending on the focus and mind of the user. Usually, the usage of Manifest Mako can be seen when the user's eyes gain a bluish-green tint and when air of that same color flows from his or her head. This type of Mako was discovered in the 15th century AD by an English convict named Lucifer. Mako Exhaustion If a creature expends too much Mako, they can slip into a condition known as Mako Exhaustion. Mako Exhaustion comes in varying degrees of severity, and happens when a person's internal reserve of Mako is running low or is entirely depleted. Depending on how much or little Mako a person has left in their body, they may feel light-headed, dizzy, or physically exhausted. In extreme cases, a person may fall unconscious, slip into a coma, or die. Unfailingly, a person with no Mako left circulating through their system will die; however it is also possible for someone to die of Mako Exhaustion with very little Mako in their system as well. Mineral Form & Refinement Deep within the Earth(And most other planets), there are deposits of crystallized Mako. This is the lifeblood of the planet, which fosters and nurtures all things, and it typically appears as a very dark green crystalline solid. This mineral form of Mako is normally called crudinite, and is a valuable commodity among the more industrial cities in the world, for it can be refined into liquid Mako, a bright green substance which is used as a power source in some parts of the world. It is considered to be one of the cleanest and most efficient power sources on earth, but power plants which utilize it are incredibly expensive to create, and the refining process required to make liquid Mako is equally expensive and often quite dangerous. The largest Mako refineries(And power plants) are found in Japan. Currently, it is believed to be impossible to refine crudinite into pure, plasmatic mako--however some scholars theorise that late pre-apocalypse cultures may have been able to do so. Pure Mako Ignoring the traces found within living creatures, pure mako is found only in trace amounts within the molten core of planets and in small pockets in the vast reaches of space. It is typically a blue-green plasma, and is instantly absorbed when touched. Because of this, it is very difficult to harvest.